Poetic simplification of going ons in the book
by 78meg9
Summary: A few poems written on the feelings different characters might be feeling.
1. The wrong love

**The wrong love**

There was someone,

who captivated me.

They held together my small version of reality.

My guide, my shelter from the storm.

And I truly believed I loved them.

I would tell myself ever night,

that they obviously felt the same.

But the time came,

when I realized it wasn't that way.

The love we shared wasn't the love I thought it was.

It was the love of a sibling.

They weren't related by blood,

but for all we been through, it might of well been.

Through thick in thin,

they stuck by me.

But somehow, they lost their way.

By taking the wrong turn, the wrong path,

they lost themselves.

In the end I wished it wasn't the way I found out how loved worked.

Because by the time they had made up for the all the wrong turns,

it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth talking about Luke. Thanks The ice within, for the first review!<strong>


	2. Waiting on the sidelines

**Waiting on the sidelines**

Romance doesn't come easily.

It eludes me at every turn.

So I turned to the best way I know how.

Annoying the heck out of you.

I honestly thought you caught the hint,

but then I saw you with him.

Boy did that hurt.

My tries got more desperate.

I even tried flowers.

To bad he had the same idea.

Eventually, I gave up.

Watching you with him everyday hurt.

Worse then I'd like to admit.

But as long as you were happy.

But, if one day,

you were hurting,

I will always be here.

Invisibility, or so obvious it hurts,

waiting on the sidelines.

You know where to find me.

As long as you do.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, some TravisKatie/ Will thing going on. I realize this isn't canon, but I enjoy the love triangle... **


	3. You never know

**You never know**

I tried to make the signs clear.

I guess it evaded you,

or was it you knew something I didn't?

It was a simple plan,

go in, get out, and don't have your heart broken.

Ignorance is bliss, no?

I, of all people, should of known no one gets out unscratched.

Maybe it was clear you had someone else.

Or maybe I was so determined to make it work,

I ignored the clear signals.

But, one thing before I leave broken.

Will you follow me?

Would you leave her, or am I just dreaming?

Because my shot in the dark has been fired.

There is a slim chance it hit you.

But if it did,

my shattered heart would pick itself up,

and the world would be okay again.

Or at least, until it breaks again.

You never know.

* * *

><p><strong>This, my readers, is some Piper Jason/ Renya, who ever she might be...**


	4. Over for now

After all she's been through,

she didn't cry, not once.

She's sat in his cabin not making a sound,

but never crying.

But here in his arms again her dams broke,

her resolve faded and she cried.

She didn't care that everyone was staring at her,

only that she was in his arms and he _remembered_.

After a while of him whispering comforting words like,

_let it all out._

Percy cupped his hand under her chin.

And he kissed her tears away.

He then brought his lips to her's and they both sighed.

He sighed because the waiting was over.

But she sighed because it was over, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>That was so short and sappy. I apologize for any sappy induced puking. On that happy note, this takes place in some happy reunion scene with Percy and Annabeth! Enjoy all you readers who know I don't own PJO!<strong>


	5. There is hope

** There is hope.**

The only thing permanent in my life was crumbling.

Falling right out from under me.

I tried to hold on, to find something that could hold me, us, together.

The hand I held felt cold, and distant.

Seeing the divide only grow bigger,

was enough to make me believe there wasn't anything to hold onto.

So I fell.

Straight to the ground,

the rock bottom that was so eager to hurt me again.

I could feel the pain as I fell,

only knowing it was going to hurt a lot worse if I hit.

When suddenly, the hand I used to hold,

found me in my darkest hour.

It caught me as it never let me go.

And the person it belonged to,

the one who had fallen too,

had saved me. And themselves

by reaching to a small piece of hope.

That hope was enough to hold me and them.

And enough to close the divide

that kept us apart for so long.

I learned then,

that no matter the situation,

no matter how large the divide

as long as there is one to stand by your side,

there is hope.

And there is love stronger than no other.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Percabeth one. I am a big supporter of the couple, and can not wait for there reunion. Oh, and I don't own PJO. <strong>


End file.
